Powerball Instant Millionaire
Powerball Instant Millionaire was a lottery game show for states with the Powerball jackpot. Format 13 lottery winners come to the show in the hopes of winning $1,000,000. Six of them were selected to play the first two games (three per game) and the winners of those first two games plus one wild card entry compete in the third and final game for the right to become an instant millionaire. On each of the first two games, each player began with $1,000 and took turns selecting numbers off a computerized game board. Each correct number choice added $100 to a player's score and the option of playing or passing while each incorrect number choice incurred a strike. Three strikes and a player was out. All players kept what they won. Crazy Eights A money line began at $4,444 and eighteen random cards were dealt. The object was to select a card (numbered 1-18) that raised one of the four suits (clubs, spades, diamonds, or hearts). Doing so added $100 to their score and gave them the option to pick another card or pass control to the player to their left. Whenever an 8 was selected, the suit would be locked off and could never come down. Selecting a card that did not raise a suit or a card from a locked off suit would incur a strike. Three strikes eliminated a player. The last player left in the game or the player who found the last "8" won the game and the amount in the money line up to $8,888. High Rollers Not to be confused with the 1970s and 1980s game show of the same name. Twenty pairs of dice (one each of 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12, as well as ten 7's) were hidden behind twenty numbered chips. The object was to select a chip (numbered 1-20) and roll a number other than a 7. A successful pick adds $1,000 and the value of the dice to a jackpot that starts at $1,000 (e.g. if the total of a dice is a six, it adds $1,006 to the pot), and gave the player the option to roll again or pass control to the player to their left. Rolling a seven incurred a strike. Three strikes eliminated a player. The last player left in the game or the player to bring the last two digits of the money line to 40 or higher won the game and the money (which could theoretically grow to $9,051). Wild Card Selection Quick Pick In season one, the remaining seven players were given spheres, one of which had a red Powerball in it. On the announcer's command, the players opened their spheres. Whoever possessed the red Powerball will yell out "POWERBALL!" and got to play the semifinal game against the winners of Crazy Eights and High Rollers. Quick Draw In season 2, each of the eight players remaining selects two cards from an "electronic deck" (they are shown as images on the monitors in front of the players) to make a blackjack-type hand (this is done off-camera, during the commercial break that follows the "High Rollers" game). Then, before the show returns from the break, one card from each player's hand is revealed and the players are then re-seated in left-to-right order from lowest revealed card to highest revealed card. The next segment of the show is started with the camera panning the row of seated players, each of which has one face-up and one face-down card. Then, starting with the player on the left, each player's face-down card is revealed and their card scores are announced. (Aces are worth 11, face cards are worth 10, and the other cards are worth their face value.) The player getting the highest-valued hand wins. Should two or more of the players tie, they go to a single "tie-breaker" card that each player also selected during the commercial break, with the highest-ranked card winning here (thus, a King beats a Jack in this part of the game). Unlike regular blackjack, if a player gets two Aces, it counts as 22 and automatically wins for the player unless another player ties him. One for the Money Five red Powerballs were randomly hidden behind one of thirteen spaces (numbered 1-13), set up like a roulette wheel. The game one winner selected first. Each selection was either a Powerball or a strike. Selecting a Powerball gave the player the option of finding another Powerball or passing control to the player to their left. Selecting a strike incurred a strike. Three strikes eliminated a player. The last player left in the game or the player who found the last red Powerball won the game, $1,000, and advanced to the million dollar bonus round. Bonus Round: Instant Millionaire The winning contestant played the bonus round, called "Instant Millionaire". Behind each of the letters in the word "POWERBALL" were seven dollar signs and two "X"s. The player selected one of the letters. Each time a letter revealed a dollar sign, their money doubled. Revealing all seven dollar signs before revealing an "X" would win $1,000,000, paid in a lump sum. If an "X" was uncovered, the $1,000,000 would be taken out of play, but the player could still win $128,000 by uncovering any remaining dollar signs. After a dollar sign was uncovered, the player had the option of quitting with what they had won, or risk half of their money by continuing, knowing that if they found the second "X", their winnings would be cut in half. If the player found the two "X"s on the first two picks, the player would be awarded $100,000. Four players won the $1,000,000 in the show's two seasons (twice as many players than on the original show). Studio Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas, NV Rating Related Show Powerball: The Game Show - the original syndicated game show that aired from 2000 until 2002 Similar Shows Fun & Fortune The Oklahoma Lottery Game Show Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:Regional Category:Syndicated shows Category:Sande Stewart Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2002 premieres Category:2004 endings